


What I Need.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: De l'amitié à l'amour, Fuite, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Louis et Harry sont amis depuis des années et ne rêvent qu'à une chose : partir de la ville où ils y habitent. Ils ne sont jamais sentis à leur place là-bas.Un jour, Harry annonce à Louis qu'il part.Ils fuient à deux, comme ils se le sont toujours promis. Mais il leur manque quelque chose pour que cette liberté ait le goût du bonheur.





	What I Need.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir, un petit quelque chose comme ça écrit sur un coup de tête et en trois jours. 
> 
> Je me suis entièrement inspirée du clip et de la chanson "What I Need" d'Hayley Kiyoko et Kehlani pour écrire cet os.   
> Merci de me suivre et bonne lecture à vous !

 

                    Sa cigarette allumée entre les doigts, Louis regarde Harry descendre de son vélo et s'approcher de lui en le faisant rouler à ses côtés. Il a coupé ses cheveux récemment, au début de l'été. Ils sont plus courts, mais des boucles se forment toujours autour de son visage. C'est une des nombreuses choses que Louis adore chez lui, la manière dont ses mèches bouclées s'enroulent parfaitement autour de ses doigts.

 

Louis porte sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres et tape les mégots de sa cigarette contre la marche sur laquelle il est assis. Harry pose son vélo au sol puis prend place à ses côtés. Sans demander la permission, il vole la bouteilles de Louis et en boit une longue gorgée. Son ami proteste en lui donnant un coup de coude, mais ça fait simplement sourire son voisin.

 

– Relax, je t'en achèterais une autre.

– Ça va, j'en ai dans mon réfrigérateur tu sais.

– Ça ne me dérange pas.

– Mais tu me payes déjà beaucoup de trucs. A chaque fois qu'on sort, c'est toujours toi qui donne de ta poche.

– Parce que je sais que tu ne peux pas.

– Oh, ça va monsieur le riche.

 

A nouveau, Louis lui donne un coup de coude. Harry soupire et lui rend sa bouteille à moitié vide, il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres ainsi que ses doigts dans ses boucles. Il fait toujours ça, Louis a depuis longtemps remarqué ce tic qu'il a de remettre ses cheveux en place. Cette manie à la fois terriblement séduisant et énervante. Parce que, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il porte, Harry n'a jamais cessé d'être parfait. Et il en est un peu jaloux.

 

– Je n'aime pas me faire entretenir.

– Sauf quand c'est par moi.

 

Un fin sourire se forme sur le coin des lèvres de Louis, mais il ne répond rien. A la place, il glisse sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et recrache la fumée sur le côté. Il sait qu'Harry déteste quand il fume, non seulement pour l'odeur et aussi sa santé, même si au fond il trouve cette vision irrésistible. Lorsqu'il fume, Louis a toujours les yeux plissés, l'air penseur et ses pommettes ressortent. Pour sa défense, Harry dirait que n'importe qui tomberait sous son charme en un seul regard.

 

Le bruit d'une voiture se fait entendre au loin, ils sont assis sur les marches d'un bâtiment abandonné. C'est devenu leur repère, leur point de rencontre, depuis des années. Sauf quand Louis n'a personne chez lui, là ils se mettent dans le vieux canapé troué et regardent des séries policières aux saisons interminables et boivent des bières.

 

Ils s'inventent des escapades, s'imaginent des vies au-delà des murs qui les retiennent, au-delà du néant désastreux de cette petite ville. Harry serait astronaute ou libraire avec une maison au bord de la mer. Louis se rêve politicien ou vétérinaire, adopte un chien et habite quelque part où la chaleur est bien moins insupportable. Ils en rient, mais quand la réalité refait surface, elle les frappe en plein visage.

 

Ils ne vivront que de ces rêves, sans jamais les réaliser.

 

Louis joue avec le bout de sa cigarette entre ses doigts, s'amuse à se brûler la paume avec le bout rouge et en cendres. Harry pose ses coudes sur les marches derrière lui, sa chemise s'ouvre un peu plus sur son torse, déjà trois boutons sont enlevés. Louis trouve ça indécent, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder ce bout de peau qui se découvre. L'encre de ses tatouages, les poils au niveau de son sternum et la pâleur de sa peau. Contrairement à Louis, Harry ne bronze pas. Son teint n'est pas doré par le soleil.

 

Harry tourne une de ses bagues de son autre main entre son index et son pouce, il se mord la lèvre. Louis écoute le silence, son souffle parfois quand il recrache la fumée nocive.

 

– Lou...

– Ouais ?

 

Il commence à regretter ce silence. Harry a la voix d'une personne prête à confesser quelque chose. Son ton sérieux et lent.

 

– Je pars demain.

 

Et effectivement, Louis préférait le silence. Il tire sur sa cigarette, regarde partout sauf son ami. Harry a les yeux rivés sur lui, il attend une réaction. C'est seulement au bout de deux longues minutes qu'il souffle :

 

– Tu pars ?

– Oui. Je m'en vais d'ici.

– Comme ça ?

– Oui, je ne peux plus continuer à rester, avec mes parents, sans ma sœur, ça me tue.

– Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien, à moi ? Aucun avenir, aucune liberté, aucune issue, aucun espoir.

 

La voix de Louis est devenue froide, presque tranchante. Harry se redresse et avance une main pour la poser sur sa cuisse. Parce qu'il sait, il connaît tout ça. Cette impression de vivre pour rien, d'à peine savoir exister, de ne rien faire de signifiant, de rester là et attendre que la mort vienne les chercher.

 

Mais Louis positionne ses coudes dessus de ses geoux et prend sa tête entre ses mains, sa cigarette laisse un long filet blanc s'étirer vers le ciel de ce début de journée. Harry serre ses doigts autour de sa bague et murmure :

 

– Alors, viens avec moi.

– Où ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, autre part.

– Tu te tires sans savoir où tu vas ?

 

Finalement, Louis tourne ses yeux bleu perçant vers lui, Harry hoche la tête. Louis lâche un rire jaune et prend une gorgée de sa bière, la tête penchée vers l'arrière. Il jette la bouteille vide plus loin qui s'écrase contre un petit rocher et explose en plusieurs morceaux. Le bruit du verre cassé résonne. Harry ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir vexé, si son ami se moque de lui.

 

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

– Toi, Harold.

– Arrête de m’appeler comme ça, râle le jeune bouclé, et je ne vois ce qui est amusant.

 

D'un coup, Louis se lève. Il va marcher avec ses baskets usées sur les bouts de verre teintés. D'une main, il coince sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et regarde autour de lui.

 

Le désert. Des maisons au loin, des champs à perte de vue, les rayons du soleil qui semblent former au-dessus du sol une vague de chaleur. Un trou interminable de solitude. Les minutes semblent des heures ici, des heures qui défilent trop lentement. Surtout la nuit. Quand il regarde le plafond noir de sa petite chambre parce qu'il ne sait pas dormir.

 

Cet endroit n'est plus pour lui, pour eux. Ils le savent. Ils ont peur de cette réalité. Coincés au milieu d'un monde qui ne leur convient pas. Harry tend la main et Louis doit saisir cet espoir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 

– Tu es tellement improbable.

 

Un silence. Harry ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, si c'est une bonne chose. Il joue avec sa bague, tire sur la peau de sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Louis tourne son regard vers lui, le bleu de ses yeux le déstabilise, même à distance.

 

– D'accord, je te suis.

 

Harry retient le sourire qui pointe sur ses lèvres, à la place, il ferme les yeux et plisse le nez. Comme si le soleil l'empêchait de voir. Les rayons réchauffent son visage et le haut de son torse dévoilé à l'air libre.

 

Il entend les pas de Louis sur le gravier, ses pieds qui traînent et laissent de la poussière voler autour d'eux. Puis soudain, il sent des mains sur ses cuisses et un souffle contre son visage. Quand il ose ouvrir les yeux, son cœur rate un battement. Louis est proche de lui. Trop proche. Son visage si proche du sien qu'il peut observer les grains de beauté qui le parsèment et les tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et le bout de son nez. Le bleu de ses yeux aussi, Harry a du mal à reprendre son souffle parce qu'il ne voit plus que lui. Fixé directement à l'intérieur de ses pupilles vertes.

 

– Demain, donc ?

 

Pour le moment incapable de parler, Harry hoche la tête. Même si elle ne touche pas sa peau, il sent la chaleur de la cigarette contre une de ses cuisses, voit du coin de l'oeil la fumée monter vers le ciel. Mais peut-être que le regard de Louis irradie son corps et fait monter le rouge à ses joues.

 

– Tu viens me chercher ?

– Bien sûr.

– Ne sois pas en retard, alors.

 

Harry n'a le temps de rien dire, Louis pose un rapide baiser sur sa joue brûlante. C'est tout son être qui fond sous la chaleur. Louis se redresse en souriant, il reprend sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, fait signe à Harry et s'éloigne sans tourner le dos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Son sac ouvert devant lui, il plie un minimum ses affaires pour qu'elles entrent dedans. Quelques vêtements, des paquets de cigarettes, trois quatre briquets, des produits pour l'hygiène, une bouteille d'alcool. Elle vient de l'épicerie au centre, une marque qu'Harry aime bien. Il se l'est payé avec les dernières pièces qui lui restaient. Pour être honnête, il déteste boire cela, mais il peut bien se permettre de payer un cadeau à son meilleur ami.

 

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, durant les nombreuses années depuis leur adolescence qu'ils ont passé ensemble, Harry a quasiment toujours payé pour Louis ou pour eux. Quand ils sortaient, quand ils prenaient le bus, quand ils partageaient une bouteille ou une assiette de frites sèches avec des œufs dans un vieux café.

 

Harry a été élevé dès son plus jeune âge dans une situation assez aisée, du moins il peut s'offrir ce qu'il veut et se payer ses propres dépenses sans réellement faire attention à son argent. Ses parents lui ont toujours donné de quoi subvenir à ses besoins. A l'inverse, Louis doit se débrouiller avec les fonds de tiroir de fin de mois que sa mère lui donne occasionnellement. Son salaire de caissière ne lui rapporte pas grand chose. Suffisamment pour payer la maison, les factures, les impôts et, s'il y a assez, la nourriture.

 

Ils ont arrêté les études, aussi après le lycée. Harry a trouvé un travail depuis deux ans, il réceptionne des cartons de marchandises et les entreposent dans un hangars de magasin. C'est trop long, épuisant, il ne veut pas faire ça toute sa vie. Louis rend parfois quelques services aux voisins, aux habitants qui lui donnent des billets en échange, mais pas au point de se faire un salaire. Ni d'avoir une situation stable.

 

Autrement dit, il est sans emploi. Il passe ses journées à fumer, flâner, lire des histoires qu'il a déjà parcouru dix fois parce qu'il n'en possède pas d'autres, marcher au soleil, se caresser sous la couverture en gémissant le prénom d'un garçon auquel il ne devrait pas penser de cette manière, manger des cacahuètes molles et attendre Harry. Surtout ça. Attendre Harry. Le retrouver directement après son travail, en sueur et épuisé. Parfois, ils s'allongent dans l'herbe, sous l'ombre d'un arbre et il s'endort. Louis l'observe alors, et il sait toujours qu'il ne voudrait être et partager ces moments de sa vie avec personne d'autre. Une évidence qui lui saute aux yeux à chaque fois.

 

Ce n'est pas un hasard s'ils sont devenus meilleurs amis, proches aussi rapidement à l'entrée au lycée. Tout le monde les appelait _les inséparables,_ et c'est parce qu'ils l'étaient, inséparables. Ils se sont tout de suite bien entendu, au point d'être maintenant liés comme les doigts de la main.

 

Ils passaient leurs temps collés ensemble, aussi bien en cours que dehors. Ils faisaient les quatre cents coups, rendaient fous les professeurs, se donnaient mutuellement les réponses aux contrôles. Louis a toujours été fort en sciences biologiques et en langues, Harry est doué pour le français et les mathématiques. Ils ont fumé leur première cigarette ensemble, Harry a toussé pendant dix minutes et a prétexte à bout de souffle ne plus jamais vouloir y goûter. Ils ont eu leur première gueule de bois ensemble, ils se sont réveillés côte à côte sur le même matelas avec une migraine assommante.

 

Ils se sont racontés leurs moindres secrets. Louis lui a confié son premier baiser à seize ans, un garçon du lycée lors d'une soirée. Et Harry lui a parlé de sa première fois avec Gaëlle, la sœur d'un de ses amis. Ils n'ont jamais eu du mal à aborder entre eux le sujet de leur sexualité. Harry a été le premier, et le quasi seul, au courant de son attirance uniquement pour les hommes.

 

Quand Louis lui a retourné la question, Harry a simplement rit entre deux gorgées de bière et lui a dit qu'il aimait tout le monde. Louis avait senti à ce moment-là les battements de son cœur s’accélérer, mais il ne l'avait jamais évoqué. Et il essaie d'arrêter d'y penser depuis.

 

Quinze heures huit. Louis entend le bruit d'un moteur et des roues sur le gravier, une portière claquer. Il croit que c'est Harry et enfourne rapidement ses affaires dans son sac avant de se lever. Lorsqu'il regarde dehors, il voit sa mère sortir d'une voiture et se pencher au dessus de la décapotable pour embrasser l'homme au volant.

 

Louis soupir, lève les yeux au ciel et grimace. Son sac au bout du bras, il se mord la lèvre et le pose sur la table basse. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, sa mère entre. Son visage fatigué et tiré par les premières rides de la vieillesse. Elle se laisse tomber lourdement dans le canapé et Louis prend un tee-shirt qu'il avait oublié sur un coussin.

 

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 

Elle montre du menton le sac dans lequel il vient de ranger son vêtement. Louis retient un énième soupir et espère secrètement qu'Harry viendra bientôt le sauver de cet enfer. Il répond, un sac. Sa mère hausse un sourcil.

 

– Tu comptes aller comme ça ?

– Je m'en vais.

– Pardon ?

– Je pars d'ici.

 

Le rire de la femme résonne dans la petite pièces aux murs jaunies. Il y a de la moisissure à quelques endroits, le papier peint se déchire, un trou dans celui de la cuisine.

 

Rien ne va dans cette maison. Louis doit dormir dans une pièce qui sert aussi de buanderie, avec le bruit de la machine près de ses oreilles. Sa mère n'a même pas de lit, elle dort sur un matelas à même le sol dans la seule chambre de la maison. Leur télévision est fissurée, démodée. Le robinet de la cuisine fuit, les toilettes sont souvent bouchés et le pommeau de douche n'envoie bientôt plus de pression. Sans parler du jardin où poussent des mauvaises herbes et des plantes jusqu'à la hauteur des genoux.

 

Depuis la mort de son père, Louis avait douze ans, la maison ne fait plus que tomber en ruine. Sa mère n'est pas une bricoleuse. Louis fait son possible pour réparer ce qui peut l'être, mais ils n'ont pas les moyens de se payer un plombier ou des techniciens. Ils vivent avec le minimum de chauffage l'hiver, parfois à la lueur des bougies quand les factures ne sont pas payées à temps, le vent qui s'infiltre entre les trous des fenêtres.

 

Et Louis ne veut pas s'écrouler avec cette maison. Elle tombera un jour, il en est certain, mais sans lui.

 

– Et tu vas aller où comme ça ?

– Loin. De toi, de la maison, de ce putain de trou.

 

Sa mère retrouve un air sérieux et se lève du canapé, elle regarde son fils de haut en bas et secoue la tête. Louis n'a pas peur d'elle, elle essaie de l'impressionner mais au fond elle n'a jamais su l'élever correctement. Il a dû apprendre par lui-même, couvrir et soigner ses propres blessures, empêcher un feu de ravager la cuisine, se débrouiller pour faire ses devoirs, se battre pour survivre.

 

Et, en définitive, il ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti. Parce qu'il part, sans le regretter. Personne ne lui manquera puisqu'il s'en va avec la seule personne qui compte à ses yeux.

 

– Tu ne sauras pas te débrouiller trois jours sans moi.

– J'ai appris à survivre toute ma vie sans toi, je crois que je peux y arriver à merveille.

 

Louis voit sa mère serrer les dents et se tourner pour aller en cuisine. Il baisse le regard vers son sac, puis tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le calme, le vide. La peur s'anime dans son corps. La peur qu'Harry ne vienne pas le chercher. Qu'Harry ait abandonné. Ou pire, qu'il se soit échappé sans lui.

 

Sa mère revient avec un verre d'alcool à la main, son regard voilé par la fatigue et la colère. Louis sait qu'il va avoir le droit à un autre sermon, des reproches sans arrêt. C'est toujours comme ça.

 

– Tu vas partir avec lui, c'est ça ?

 

Elle n'a jamais aimé Harry. Elle n'a jamais aimé que son fils soit _aussi_ proche d'un garçon. Trop proche. Qu'il passe son temps, ses soirées, ses nuits parfois à traîner dehors avec lui. En compagnie d'une fille, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, elle l'aurait même encouragé à sortir plus souvent et la lui présenter. Mais un garçon, ça elle ne peut même pas l'envisager.

 

Parce qu'elle sait, ce n'est pas simplement un meilleur ami. Ce qui les lie a dépassé le stade de l'amitié depuis longtemps. Elle n'est pas dupe ou aveugle. Et elle ne veut pas que son fils fasse partie de ces personnes là.

 

– C'est encore avec ce garçon que tu vas passer tout ton temps ? C'est lui que tu as décidé de suivre hein ?

– Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami je n'ai que lui ici ou ailleurs.

– Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas que ton meilleur ami, ne me prends pas pour une idiote !

 

Louis lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête. Il ne veut pas argumenter à ce sujet, il regarde autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien oublier. Si sa mère a décidé de lui étaler ce genre de discours, il préfère attendre Harry dehors. Pas ici. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Pas entre ses murs. Ils ne le retiennent plus prisonnier, maintenant.

 

Mais sa mère le suit et se place devant lui au niveau de l'entrée de la cuisine. Ses mains sur ses hanches, elle dévisage son fils d'un air mauvais. Dégoûté. Louis n'est même plus triste. Au début, il pleurait que sa mère ne l'accepte pas ainsi, mais il a fini par s'y habituer. Aujourd'hui, il est plutôt en colère, épuisé de toutes ces disputes.

 

– Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es...

– Moi-même ! Rétorque Louis en haussant le ton sur sa mère, il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Je suis moi-même, c'est toi... C'est toi qui ne m'accepte pas !

– Je refuse que tu m'attires la honte et la haine avec toutes te...

– Mais je m'en vais, loin alors tu n'as plus rien à craindre ! J'aurais dû partir bien avant, dès que j'ai connu Harry, dès que j'ai eu mon bac. Ça m'aurait évité de perdre tout ce temps ici, avec toi, à rien faire.

 

Encore une fois, sa mère émit un rire mauvais et vide son verre d'une traite. Elle le pose bruyamment sur la table du salon et passe une main sur son visage.

 

Louis guette encore à la fenêtre, se mord anxieusement la lèvre. Il doit partir. Maintenant. Il ne peut pas rester une minute de plus ici. Tous ses espoirs reposent sur Harry. Sa vie future, son avenir, son bonheur, sa survie. Il ne peut pas le laisser tomber, pas maintenant que tout est si concret dans sa tête.

 

– Tu me répugnes, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un fils pareil hein ? Pourquoi t'es devenu... ça ?J'ai honte... J'ai tellement honte ! Si ton père voyait ça, s'il voyait ce que tu es maintenant...

– Je n'en ai rien à faire de lui ou de toi.

 

Elle se met à hausser le ton, à crier des phrases auxquelles Louis ne fait même plus attention. Parce qu'il l'entend. Le bruit d'une voiture. Il la voit aussi. Arriver au loin. La voiture d'Harry.

 

Alors, il ne réfléchit plus. Il saisit son sac brusquement, prend sa veste sur la chaise de la cuisine sous les jurons de sa mère. Son cœur bat à tout rompre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Harry est venu. Harry est là. Il veut partir avec lui. Louis pourrait presque pleurer de joie. L'euphorie prend place sur la peur et il ouvre la porte.

 

Sa mère lui crie de ne plus revenir, de ne jamais oser remettre les pieds ici. Il tourne simplement le dos pour lui lancer un regard noir puis s'avance avec détermination jusqu'à la voiture. La porte de la maison claque. Harry sort de la voiture, ouvre le coffre. Louis y jette son sac en riant. Le sourire de son meilleur ami est radieux, le soleil fait pâle figure à côté de lui.

 

Au passage, il attrape un tee-shirt sur la corde à linge qui était en train de sécher. Il le prend avec lui et monte, en même temps qu'Harry à l'intérieur de la voiture. Le moteur démarre, il tourne son regard vers la maison où il a souffert pendant toutes ces années. Un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres et il lève ses deux majeurs en sa direction, cette bâtisse en ruine et sa mère. Elle ne le voit sûrement pas, mais tant pis. Il aura eu la satisfaction de le faire.

 

 

 

 

Et ce n'est plus que du bonheur et des rires. Ils roulent sous le soleil de l'après-midi, ils chantent en même temps que la chanson diffusée radio, ils poussent des cris de joie en roulant à vive allure sur les routes désertes et infinies, les bras et le haut du cors lancés au travers de la vitre baissée. Ils ne savent pas où ils vont, et c'est tant mieux. Ils n'ont aucun but, sauf celui d'être heureux.

 

Peut-être qu'ils ont versés quelques larmes de joie, de soulagement, en silence. Entre deux rires. C'est presque irréel. Hier encore, ils étaient coincés dans ce trou à attendre que la vie vienne les chercher. Mais à la place, c'est Harry qui l'a saisi entre ses grandes mains et qui l'a emmené avec eux sur la route.

 

Louis ne pense plus à sa mère, à sa vieille maison, à sa chambre qui ne ressemblait à rien, à tous ces souvenirs qui lui collaient à la peau et dont il voulait se débarrasser. Les seuls bons moments, ils les passaient ensemble. Au milieu des champs, dans le parc, devant le bâtiment abandonné, dans la maison de Louis lorsque sa mère n'était pas là.

 

Ils effacent tout le passé, sauf ce qui les rassemblent, et commencent une nouvelle vie. A deux, ils écrivent une nouvelle histoire. Ils n'ont plus rien à perdre.

 

Harry a emmené toutes ses économies avec lui, ce n'est pas grand chose mais assez pour se payer une chambre pour la nuit et quelques boissons dans un bar. Ils s'arrêtent au premier qu'ils voient. Une fois la voiture garée, ils entrent. Il est presque dix-neuf heures trente et ils ont faim.

 

Louis regarde les autres clients, peu nombreux, jouer au billard tandis que Harry le guide jusqu'à comptoir. Ils demandent chacun un cocktail. Le serveur leur pose un bol d'amandes grillées devant eux, rapidement suivit par des verres ornés d'une tranche de citron au-dessus. Ils lèvent leurs verres en souriant.

 

– A notre liberté.

 

Le sourire d'Harry se creuse plus encore, fait naître ses fossettes que Louis se retient de caresser du bout des doigts, il répète les mêmes mots. Ils boivent une gorgée en même temps et se mettent à rire ensuite.

 

Pendant près d'une heure, ils restent assis là. A parler de leur voyage, des destinations où ils aimeraient se rendre, des endroits à visiter. Pour l'instant, ils veulent parcourir les routes. Fuir. Le plus loin possible. Ils ont roulé pendant plusieurs heures, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils sont encore trop près.

 

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se lève et entraîne Louis avec lui pour jouer au billard. Ils envoient les boules un peu n'importe où, ils ont déjà bu quelques verres. Harry en boit un nouveau et fait parfois quelques mouvements de danse. Louis le trouve à la fois attirant et amusant, il fait l'idiot pour faire rire son meilleur ami.

 

Puis, ils finissent par abandonner le billard après avoir perdus plusieurs parties contre d'autres joueurs bien plus sobres qu'eux. Ils se mettent à danser ensemble, très proches. L'un contre l'autre. D'abord Louis est dos à Harry, se frotte presque à lui. Il a chaud, son corps n'est plus que chaleur et frissons. Harry n'est pas dans un meilleur état, une boucles lui tombe sur le front et devant son œil.

 

Louis se tourne vers lui, pour être face à face. Harry est appuyé contre la table de billard. Ils continuent à danser, à déhancher leurs corps qui ne sont bientôt plus séparés par aucun vide. Leurs regards se croisent, Harry sourit et se met à chanter un peu en décalé de la chanson. Louis rit et replace sa mèche sur le côté de son crâne. Sa main traîne dans ses cheveux, Harry frissonne. Il a toujours adoré que Louis lui touche les cheveux. Ses doigts sont délicats et fins, les boucles s'enroulent autour.

 

Et alors qu'il allait déplacer sa main sur sa joue, Harry tourne la tête de l'autre côté et se décale lentement. La distance se creuse entre eux, jette un froid glacial. La respiration de Louis se bloque dans sa gorge et les battements à l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Harry s'affole.

 

La musique continue, ils ne dansent plus. Harry va se chercher un nouveau verre. Louis n'a plus le cœur à boire. Il va s'asseoir sur une banquette orangée en face du billard, tandis que d'autres personnes ont pris leur place pour y jouer.

 

Harry le rejoint rapidement après avoir bu son verre près du comptoir, il le pose sur une table. Il vient s'affaler ensuite sur la banquette, la tête sur les genoux de Louis. Ses paupières se ferment, il pousse un long soupir. L'alcool lui monte à la tête, elle tourne légèrement. Mais il se sent heureux, libre.

 

Louis est moins ivre, son esprit est encore saint et cohérent. C'est sûrement cela qui le retient de passer ses doigts entre les boucles d'Harry. Sinon, il serait déjà en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Il n'a bu que deux verres, et mangé pratiquement toutes les amandes. Cependant, il n'est pas moins joyeux que son meilleur ami. Il a encore simplement du mal à réaliser.

 

Ils finissent par se diriger vers un hôtel aux alentours de minuit, Louis préfère prendre le volant. Harry somnole contre la vitre, alors qu'ils s'arrêtent sur le parking. Du mieux qu'il peut, Louis l'aide à sortir et récupère les sacs dans le coffre. Ils marchent bras dessus bras dessous, Harry s'écroule un peu contre lui et raconte des absurdités, mâche la moitié de ses mots et rigole pour un rien. Sa bouche est pâteuse, sa voix fatiguée et il est très maladroit quand il a consommé trop d'alcool.

 

Louis réserve une chambre, la femme lui tend une clé et jette un regard de travers à Harry qui lui adresse un grand sourire. Ils prennent l'ascenseur, Louis se retient de frissonner quand son meilleur ami passe le bout de son nez contre la peau de son cou. Une simple caresse, mais tout son corps se tend. Par chance, Harry n'est pas assez sobre pour s'en rendre compte.

 

La porte est ouverte, ils entrent. Harry se dirige vers le lit et se laisse directement tomber dedans, sur le ventre. Louis ferme la porte et pose les sacs sur un siège. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, la lumière est jaunâtre, la chambre assez étriquée, la décoration vieillie. Mais ça fera l'affaire pour cette nuit.

 

Ce que Louis remarque surtout, c'est le grand lit deux place qui occupe la moitié de la pièce. Harry est déjà affalé dedans, en étoile. Louis lève les yeux au ciel et lui retire ses chaussures. Il l'aide ensuite à se retourner et lui retire sa chemise. Il sait à quel point Harry déteste dormir avec des couches de vêtements sur lui. Demain matin, il risque déjà d'être assez grognon comme ça. Il déboutonne les quelques boutons qui restent accrochés et le redresse en le tenant contre lui pour lui retirer son haut. Harry grogne, ça le fait rire.

 

– Fais un effort, Haz.

 

Après avoir posé la chemise sur une chaise, il regarde son ami étendu torse nu sur le lit. Louis avale sa salive presque de travers et prend un souffle le moins tremblant possible. Il va devoir lui retirer son jean. Il propose à Harry de le faire seul, mais ses yeux sont clos et il fait une petite grimace en ronchonnant. Définitivement pas coopératif. Louis se donne du courage et de la contenance. Il défait la ceinture d'Harry, son bouton, sa braguette et bouge rapidement les doigts de cet endroit brûlant. Sans attendre, il fait descendre le jean le long des jambes interminables de son meilleur ami.

 

Ses joues sont en feu, il le pose avec la chemise et revient au bord du lit. Il fait passer les jambes d'Harry en dessous des couvertures qu'il a tiré et les remonte sur lui. Puis, il sursaute quand il sent une pression près de son entre-jambe. Il baisse les yeux et voit la main d'Harry essayer de déboutonner son jean, frôler la peau de son ventre au dessus de la ligne de son caleçon. Louis calme les battements de son cœur et l'adrénaline de désir qui monte en lui, il se recule d'un pas et soupire.

 

– Tu ne te déshabille pas ?

– Je vais prendre une douche.

 

Un grognement sort de la bouche d'Harry, il cligne des paupières et ferme les yeux. Louis s'autorise à respirer seulement quand il a terminé de prendre sa trousse de toilette et qu'il s'enferme dans la salle de bains. Pendant quelques secondes, il pose sa tête contre la porte et souffle fort pour reprendre ses esprits. Harry l'a à peine touché et ce simple geste le rend déjà fou de désir.

 

Il est possible que l'alcool décuple les sensations, c'est ce dont il essaie de se convaincre. Louis pose sa trousse sur le bord de l'évier et enclenche le jet de la douche. Il ne peut pas rester dans cet état second. Il ne peut pas rester dans cet état dans lequel le met Harry. C'est déjà assez difficile de le voir allongé, presque nu, dans un lit qu'ils vont devoir partager, mais si en plus il se met à le toucher, ça ne va rien arranger du tout.

 

Louis se déshabille, laisse ses vêtements au sol. Il a chaud, mais il veut prendre une douche brûlante. Combattre le feu par le feu.

 

L'eau chaude coule le long de son corps. Il ferme les yeux et soupir. Il veut enlever cette odeur d'alcool et de sueur sur sa peau. Peut-être aussi un peu celle d'Harry. Pas l'effacer complètement, mais la dissiper.

 

Sa tête contre le mur carrelé, il essaie de ne pas gémir le nom de son meilleur ami tandis qu'il atteint un orgasme renversant entre ses doigts qui tremblent. La pièce tourne légèrement autour de lui, il étouffe de chaud. C'est presque irrespirable. Sa respiration est forte et les battements de son cœur presque douloureux dans sa cage thoracique.

 

Louis devrait être heureux, de s'être enfui, d'avoir échappé aux griffes de sa mère, d'avoir quitté cette ville où il n'a jamais été à sa place. Il l'est. Mais à cette instant précis, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement sous les jets d'eau. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues rougies par la chaleur et l'émotion, il sanglote et ses cheveux mouillés lui collent au front.

 

Quand il se couche dans le lit, après avoir fumé à la fenêtre, les cheveux et les yeux secs, il se met au bord du lit. Le plus loin possible d'Harry. Ses petits ronflements se font déjà entendre, ses boucles lui tombent sur le coté du visage. Louis a préféré porter un jogging et un tee-shirt.

 

Malgré son moment de flottement dans la douche, Louis est très heureux d'avoir suivi Harry. Il n'a aucun regret. Ses rêves se concrétisent. Les rêves d'une autre vie qui s'ouvre à lui. Une nouvelle chance.

 

 

 

 

 

Le lendemain, Louis n'est pas réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui traversent les rideaux et chauffent sa peau. Ce sont de petites chatouilles au niveau de sa nuque qui le sortent de son sommeil. Il ouvre difficilement les paupières, déjà il regrette l'alcool d'hier quand la lumière lui agresse les yeux. Son corps frissonne, tandis qu'un souffle chaud s'écrase sur sa nuque et que des lèvres frôle sa peau.

 

Désorienté, Louis tourne la tête et ne sent que maintenant des bras autour de ses hanches. Il tombe directement sur le visage d'Harry près du sien, souriant et bien réveillé. Ses doigts passent furtivement contre la joue de Louis marquée par le coussin. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver tout à fait adorable, ses petits yeux encore endormis et ses cheveux en bataille.

 

– Bonjour marmotte.

 

Louis fronce les sourcils et le sourire d'Harry se creuse. Il baisse les yeux vers le corps de son meilleur ami pressé contre le sien et remarque qu'il est maintenant habillé de la tête aux pieds. Louis lui répond d'une voix cassée par le sommeil. Harry se redresse puis tend sa main vers la table de chevet de son côté pour prendre un verre d'eau et un médicament pour le mal de tête.

 

Après l'avoir remercié, Louis se redresse. Harry le regarde faire, assit sur le bord du lit. Il avale le comprimé dans une gorgée et se rallonge en soupirant.

 

– Je me suis déjà lavé. Je te laisse la salle de bains, pendant ce temps je vais aller voir s'il y a un café aux alentours dans lequel on pourrait prendre un petit-déjeuner.

 

Sans vraiment avoir le temps de protester, Louis le regarde prendre ses clefs de voiture sur la table en bois et se diriger vers la porte. Elle claque. Puis le silence. Il reste allongé à observer le plafond et oublier son mal de tête.

 

Quelques minutes après, il entend le bruit du moteur par la fenêtre ouverte. Il se lève, prend son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Il s'accoude à la rembarre, l'allume et regarde la voiture d'Harry s'éloigner.

 

Louis fume en silence. Deux cigarettes. Il se rend ensuite dans la salle de bains pour passer un coup d'eau froide sur son visage, se réveiller. Après avoir fouillé dans son sac, il enfile des vêtements et une casquette sur sa tête.

 

Alors qu'il allait s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette, on toque à la porte de la chambre. Il ouvre sur Harry, souriant. Il lui dit de prendre ses affaires. Lui-même saisit son sac où il range ses vêtements sales et sort un billet de sa poche.

 

Harry l'attend tandis qu'il prend son sac et ferme la porte derrière eux. Une fois à la réception, il donne les clefs à la même femme qu'hier. Son meilleur ami donne l'argent pour payer leur nuit, récupère les deux pièces qu'elle lui rend. Et ils remontent en voiture.

 

Louis s'allume sa cigarette pendant leurs quelques minutes de trajet. Harry a l'air extrêmement de bonne humeur. Contrairement à son ami, il ne semble pas s'être levé du mauvais pied. Mais Louis voit le bon côté des choses. Au moins, il n'a pas été réveillé par les hurlements de sa mère. Il n'est pas resté une heure allongé dans son lit, à fixer le plafond, en se donnant une raison de vivre. Maintenant, il n'en a plus besoin.

 

La raison est là. A ses côtés, depuis quasiment le début. Harry. C'est parce qu'Harry existe, que Louis est encore vivant.

 

Ils se garent devant un petit café. A l'intérieur, cinq personnes. Louis les a compté. Ils s'assoient à une table près de la fenêtre, vue sur la voiture et le parking. L'autoroute déserte. Peu de circulation. La jeune serveuse s'approche avec deux cartes, elle les salue avec un grand sourire. Harry lui adresse la même expression. Louis déteste ça. Son appétit en serait presque coupé s'il n'avait pas vu sur la carte qu'ils servaient des pancakes au sirop d'érable et fruits rouges.

 

Peu de temps après, la serveuse revient avec un petit bloc-note. Elle leur demande ce qu'ils veulent. Son regard traîne sur Harry, Louis lui donne sa commande d'une voix assurée et ferme. Elle semble désorientée pendant quelques secondes. Le sourire d'Harry diminue, il prend la parole.

 

– Le cookie au chocolat blanc et une salade de fruit s'il vous plaît.

– Très bien, cafés ?

– Oui, pour moi ce sera un serré et bien noir. Et pour lui, il regard Louis qui a les yeux baissés vers sa carte, un thé Earl Grey avec un peu de lait, et mettez lui deux carrés de sucre.

 

La jeune femme hoche la tête et tourne les talons. Louis n'a plus rien à regarder, elle a reprit les cartes. Il pense à ce qu'Harry vient de dire. Et il se retient de sourire. Son meilleur ami le connaît vraiment par cœur. Il aurait pu passer sa commande à sa place, parce qu'il savait ce que Louis prendrait. Et inversement.

 

Louis sait qu'il n'aime pas les champignons et les lentilles, qu'il essaie de réduire sa consommation de viande depuis plusieurs mois, qu'il rêve de voir la mer, qu'il est passionné par les étoiles et écrit des poèmes sur le ciel de la nuit dans son petit carnet abîmé.

 

Il connaît les goûts et les habitudes d'Harry comme s'il les vivait à sa place. Mais Louis ne sait pas si Harry parfois a les mêmes envies que lui. S'il se retient aussi de se jeter sur ses lèvres pour enfin les goûter, les découvrir. S'il rêve d'enlacer son corps nu, le serrer contre le sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent l'un dans l'autre. S'il désire l'entendre gémir son prénom près de son oreille ou alors que Louis aurait sa tête entre ses cuisses. S'il se prend parfois à imaginer une vie à deux où ils ne seraient pas retenu par les liens de l'amitié.

 

Tout ça, Louis ne lui a jamais demandé. Il y pense quand il est seul, triste et nostalgique, dans son lit. En même temps, Louis n'a jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Harry. Dans le passé, il y a encore un mois de cela, il essayait d'oublier la lueur de ses yeux verts dans les bras d'un autre homme. Ça n'a pas été une réussite. Il a passé tout le temps les paupières closes. Et il a finit par soupirer le prénom de son meilleur ami quand il est arrivé au plaisir ultime. L'inconnu l'a regardé en fronçant les sourcils, Louis l'a viré de chez lui et il a pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement entre ses draps sales.

 

Louis n'a jamais osé poser la question ou évoquer le sujet, parce qu'il a peur des conséquences. Peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Peur de perdre son Harry. Il préfère sacrifier ses sentiments et ses futures relations amoureuses, plutôt que de mener une vie sans lui.

 

C'est pour ça qu'il l'a suivi. Parce qu'il sait que sans Harry, il n'a plus aucune raison d'exister.

 

Un bruit de verre le fait sortir de ses pensées. Il lève son regard de la table en bois. La serveuse dépose leurs commandes devant eux, un plateau à bout de bras sur lequel elle a tout transporté. Harry la remercie, elle s'éclipse dans un sourire.

 

– Bon appétit.

 

La voix d'Harry le ramène sur Terre. Il répond la même chose et verse quelques gouttes de lait dans son thé bouillant, y fait fondre deux morceaux de sucre. Harry sait que son meilleur ami est grognon le matin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mangé son petit-déjeuner. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer d'entretenir une conversation avec lui quand il a le ventre vide, encore moins après une soirée où il a bu quelques verres.

 

Harry le regarde avec une expression amusée, ses yeux brillent. Louis ne le remarque pas tout de suite, il déguste ses pancakes encore chauds. Il boit son thé, se brûle la gorge. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, il adore ça. Cette sensation qu'un feu s'allume dans sa gorge.

 

Et il n'a besoin de rien d'autre que cela pour se sentir revivre. Des pancakes, son thé préféré et Harry.

 

– Tu me fais goûter aussi ?

 

Louis relève les yeux vers son meilleur ami, il a croqué dans un bout de cookie qui a laissé des miettes sur la table. Sa langue passe entre ses lèvres et Louis doit se retenir de les regarder pour ne pas devenir fou. A la place, il coupe un bout de pancakes avec du sirop et un morceau de fruit dessus, et il lui tend la fourchette. Harry prend la nourriture dans sa bouche et Louis ne peut s'empêcher d'observer les os saillants de sa mâchoire.

 

A son tour, Louis tend sa fourchette et vole un bout d'ananas dans la salade de son voisin de table. Harry fronce les sourcils et tente de repousser sa main en riant. Louis hausse les épaules et lui tire la langue. Un vrai sourire se dessine enfin sur ses lèvres. Harry a réussi à lui ôter son air sérieux.

 

Ils terminent leur repas en parlant d'une prochaine destination. Ils n'ont aucune idée précise. S'éloigner encore, c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent. Échapper aux souvenirs qui collent à la peau.

 

Le soleil perce déjà haut dans le ciel bleu. L'horloge au-dessus du comptoir affiche presque onze heures.

 

Ils se lèvent pour aller payer, Louis reste debout à côté d'Harry qui tend un billet à la serveuse. Demain, ce sera à son tour d'utiliser son argent. Même si ce n'est pas grand chose. Pour le moment, ils vivront de leurs économies. Ils se soucieront d'une source de revenue plus tard, quand ils n'auront plus que quelques pièces dans leurs poches. Avant, ils veulent profiter un maximum. Voyager.

 

– Vous formez un joli couple.

 

Les mots de la serveuse prennent Louis de court, il tourne la tête vers elle et manque de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Ses joues chauffent, il est certain de rougir. Il n'ose même pas tourner la tête pour observer la réaction d'Harry, il a peur d'y lire quelque chose qui tuerait tout ses espoirs.

 

Elle tend le rendue la monnaie avec un sourire à Harry et regarde les deux jeunes hommes tour à tour. Louis a soudainement l'impression que le monde entier peut les entendre, qu'il est observé de partout. Il déteste cette sensation.

 

– Nous ne sommes pas...

– Merci, c'est vrai que j'ai de la chance.

 

Alors qu'il voulait mettre fin à cette situation gênante et étrange, Harry le coupe et passe un bras autour de ses hanches. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux vers lui, Louis voit un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il pourrait presque y croire. Presque. Louis se tend, tout son corps se fige. Il espère simplement que sa réaction est passée inaperçue aux yeux des deux autres.

 

Harry range sa monnaie, se recule et prend la main de Louis dans la sienne. Louis est confus, comme dans un rêve. Il a l'impression de voler de nuage en nuage, que tout se passe au ralenti autour de lui. Son cœur fait des loopings, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se tiennent la main, mais ce n'est pas non plus la première fois qu'il ressent ça.

 

Mais ils sont rapidement dehors, Harry garde leurs doigts enlacés jusqu'à la voiture. La serveuse ne peut même plus les voir. Quand leurs mains se séparent, Louis a très froid d'un coup. Une vive sensation de brûlure reste sur sa paume, il serre les dents et regarde ailleurs.

 

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Quoi ? Harry fronce les sourcils, mais sourit encore. C'était drôle, tu as vu sa tête ?

– Il n'y avait rien d'amusant.

– Oh ça va Lou, détends-toi un peu...

 

Louis n'a pas envie de se détendre. Il ouvre la portière de la voiture, attache sa ceinture et prends son paquet de cigarettes dans la boîte à gants. Harry l'observe, enclenche le moteur. Il sait que c'est la quatrième qu'il fume depuis son réveil, mais il ne dit rien. Quand Louis est contrarié ou énervé, il fume beaucoup. Et c'est encore pire si on le vexe.

 

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils roulent en silence. Louis n'a pas détourné le regard de sa vitre. Après avoir terminé sa cigarette, il s'est mis à jouer avec son briquet. Faire apparaître et disparaître la flamme. Il s'est légèrement brûlé le pouce au passage.

 

Harry l'a stoppé en posant une main sur son avant-bras, ses doigts frôlent sa peau tatouée et Louis s'est figé. Mais il a arrêté.

 

Au bout d'un moment, Harry allume la radio. Il cherche un cd dans la boite à gants. Quand il a trouvé, il insert le disque dans le trou et la musique se lance. Louis se retient de sourire à l'écoute des premières notes. Une de ses chansons préférées. Harry la déteste, il n'a jamais aimé. Mais il a quand même laissé Louis mettre l'album dans sa voiture, il y a quelques années de cela. Parce qu'il sait à quel point ce morceau plaît à son meilleur ami. Qu'il a le pouvoir de le calmer.

 

En effet, Louis semble s'apaiser petit à petit. Les yeux fermés, il pose l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier du siège et murmure les paroles du bout des lèvres.

 

Harry tourne le regard vers lui et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils continuent de rouler ainsi, l'album en fond sonore. Quand il se termine, Louis a presque oublié pourquoi il était en colère. Harry éteint la radio, pose un bras sur le rebord de sa fenêtre baissée.

 

– Louis ?

 

Son meilleur ami pousse un petit bruit qui lui indique qu'il attend la suite, le regard rivé sur le pare-brise et la vue devant eux. La route. Toujours.

 

– Tu ne regrettes pas d'être parti, alors tu pouvais coucher avec tous les gars que tu voulais là-bas ?

 

Louis se retient rire. Harry déforme un petit peu les choses. Il ne couchait pas avec tous les hommes qu'il voulait. Premièrement, tous n'étaient pas attirés par le même sexe, presque trois quart de la population trouvaient cela contre-nature. Deuxièmement, il n'avait partagé des moments intimes qu'avec cinq garçons en tout et pour tout. Sur plusieurs années, il ne trouvait pas ce chiffre énorme.

 

Mais, il avait peut-être inventé des nuits de plaisirs intenses afin de rendre jaloux Harry. Ou essayer de déclencher une quelconque réaction chez lui. Ce qui s'était, toutes les fois, être un échec cuisant. Blessant aussi. Parce que souvent, Harry se mettait aussi à raconter le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec une telle personne, ou son rêve érotique sur une actrice de cinéma. Et, honnêtement, Louis n'avait pas besoin d'entendre tout ça. Mais, il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même. Il le cherchait.

 

– Non, c'était pas des coups exceptionnels de toutes façons.

– Tu trouveras peut-être mieux lors de notre voyage.

 

Louis se tait, mais il sait. Il n'a pas besoin de trouver l'homme qu'il veut, il est à ses côtés depuis le début. Seulement, il n'a jamais pu poser ses lèvres ou ses mains sur lui. Il doit substituer son désir par d'autres corps. Celui qu'il veut ne pourra, certainement, jamais être sien.

 

– Pourquoi tu as accepté de venir avec moi ?

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

 

Harry tourne sa tête vers lui, Louis prend une légère inspiration. Il n'aime pas quand son meilleur ami joue l'ignorant. C'est simplement parce qu'Harry veut l'entendre le dire à voix haute, avoir la satisfaction de le faire craquer.

 

La réponse est pourtant évidente. Ce n'est plus un secret ou une honte. Ils savent tous les deux que c'est un sentiment réciproque. Sinon, ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait là. Mais Louis murmure quand même :

 

– Parce que tu sais que je te suivrais toujours.

 

 _Et tu es tout ce que j'ai_. Mais ça, Louis ne lui avoue pas. Il garde ces mots secrètement pour lui. Ce ne serait pas la première pensée qu'il ne confesse pas à son meilleur ami. Il n'est pas dupe, il sait qu'au fond Harry lui cache aussi certaines choses. Peut-être pas aussi importantes, mais forcément ils ne peuvent pas tout se dire. Ils en mourraient.

 

Harry semble satisfait. Un sourire béat orne ses lèvres, ses émeraudes brillent de malice. Louis grogne, il a envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et lui faire ravaler son air fier. A la place, il lève ses jambes et pose ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Harry déteste ça. Et Louis sourit, amusé par sa petite provocation qui fait râler le conducteur.

 

Son ventre gargouille à nouveau, il se penche sur le côté et tend son bras pour atteindre son sac sur la banquette arrière. Il prend une barre de céréales aux pépites de chocolat. Après avoir croqué dedans, il la tend à Harry. Il saisit une bouchée au passage sans ôter ses mains du volant ou du rebord de la fenêtre.

 

Louis lève les yeux au ciel, il termine de manger et jette le papier sur la banquette. Harry lui rouspète dessus et donne un petit coup à son épaule. Louis lui répond par un rire. Il a envie d'une bière pour accompagner ce voyage, mais ils n'ont pas pensé à en prendre. Ils vont devoir en acheter, ainsi que quelques biscuits, dans un supermarché ou une station service.

 

En attendant, Louis s'étire, pose le bout de sa basket contre la vitre du pare-brise. Un bâillement sort de sa bouche, il ne met pas la main devant. Encore une fois, il sait que ça énerve Harry.

 

– Et toi, aucun regret que ce soit moi à la place d'Eva sur ce siège ?

– Eva ?

– Ouais.

– Je ne connais même pas son nom de famille.

 

Eva, c'est une fille avec laquelle Harry a passé plusieurs nuits ou journées. En conclusion, ils ont couché ensemble plus d'une fois, et c'est un détail dont Louis se passerait bien. Mais Harry ne cessait de répéter, il y a quelques jours encore, que c'était une fille réellement douée. Le complexe d'infériorité de Louis s'est intensifié largement suite à cette remarque.

 

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire de se taire. Harry et Louis ont toujours eu l'habitude de -presque- tout se confier. Louis n'avait pas le droit de changer cette habitude pour une stupide et vaine attirance envers son meilleur ami. Il se réconfortait en se disant que, un jour ou l'autre, ce sentiment finirait bien par se dissiper. Mais plus les heures passent, plus il en doute. Surtout s'il doit passer le restant de sa vie à ses côtés.

 

Et la perspective de voir Harry en couple avec quelqu'un, de le regarder être heureux avec une autre personne que lui le tue.

 

Ils ne se sont jamais présentés les personnes avec qui ils avaient des aventures charnelles, qu'elles soient l'histoire d'une fois ou non. Louis n'a jamais vu Eva, Harry n'a jamais rencontré ce garçon qui aurait -selon ses dires- donné trois orgasmes de suite à Louis. Ils en parlaient simplement entre eux, parce qu'ils n'ont personne d'autre avec qui le faire.

 

– Elle était juste là pour me tenir chaud et faire marcher ma libido. Comme tous les autres avant.

– La pauvre, elle a dû se sentir salement utilisée.

– Non, elle savait que ce ne serait rien de plus que du sexe. Je lui avais dit avant même que l'on ne s'embrasse une seconde fois. Puis, je crois qu'elle voyait un autre gars aussi.

– Bon, c'est toi qui avoir froid et qui sera frustré pendant un moment alors...

– Oh, je ne sais pas. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas difficile.

 

Louis n'aime pas le tournant que prend cette conversation, ni le sourire dessiné sur les lèvres d'Harry. Alors, il ne répond pas et regarde par sa fenêtre. Il essaie de ravaler le goût de déception sur sa langue et pose sa tête contre la vitre.

 

Avant même qu'il ne s'en puisse s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se ferment et il sombre dans le sommeil.

 

 

 

 

Ils s'arrêtent à une station service. Harry fait le plein, Louis se lève pour se dégourdir les jambes et fait signe à son ami qu'il va chercher de quoi manger. Il est quasiment quatorze heures, il a faim. Et quand Louis est affamé, il est grognon.

 

Le magasin est très petit, le stricte minimum. Il fait le tour des trois rangées d'étagères qui constituent les rayons. Prend un pack de bières, deux paquets de chips, des sandwich, une boîte de cookies. Il n'y a personne, le vendeur encaisse ses articles et il tend un billet et quelques pièces pour payer.

 

Il ressort avec la monnaie de retour, un sac plastique pour ses achats et le pack de carton dans l'autre. Harry l'attend, appuyé contre sa voiture, ses mains dans les poches avant de son jean. Il lui sourit et va ouvrir le coffre. Louis met tout dedans, mais se prend les chips, les sandwichs et deux bières.

 

Harry lève les yeux au ciel. Et avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il embrasse la joue de Louis puis s'éclipse à l'avant du véhicule, derrière le volant. Louis profite quelques courtes secondes que le coffre soit encore ouvert, pour reprendre son souffle en cachette et se faire violence pour ne pas rougir.

 

Le coffre fermé, il monte du côté passager, pose la nourriture sur ses genoux et s'attache. Ils se remettent à rouler. Il évite de regarder son voisin tout de suite. À la place, il ouvre sa bière et descend deux grandes gorgées. Harry dérobe une poignée de chips dans le paquet ouvert, des miettes tombent sur ses cuisses. Louis se défend de le regarder se lécher les lèvres pour récupérer le sel dessus.

 

Et Harry résiste à la tentation de tourner la tête pour le regarder porter la bouteille à ses lèvres, la courbe carrée de sa mâchoire, et sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre quand il boit. Ce serait tout à fait déplacé de poser ses lèvres à cet endroit.

 

La route est vide, Harry s'accorde un repas au volant. Ils veulent rouler, ne pas s'arrêter encore. Louis lui rit au nez, il s'est mis de la sauce sur le menton. Harry n'a jamais autant rougi et boudé.

 

Mais il a fini par céder, parce que Louis est un homme très persuasif. Et il n'est pas du genre à laisser un blanc s'installer. Alors, il raconte des blagues. Harry ne peut retenir son sourire, et il en faut peu pour que son rire emplisse la voiture.

 

Les yeux de Louis brillent, il reprend une gorgée de bière et ravale ses sentiments avec. Il ne peut pas penser à ça. Pas devant lui. Il est sortit de ses pensées uniquement quand la voiture freine. Il tourne la tête vers Harry, qui ouvre sa portière.

 

– Je dois pisser.

– Je peux prendre le volant ?

 

Harry hoche la tête et s'éloigne vers un arbre, plus loin sur le bord de la route. A son tour, Louis ouvre sa portière. Il sort, au soleil. Pendant quelques secondes, il laisse les yeux rayons chauds caresser sa peau. Après avoir fermé les paupières, il lève la tête vers le ciel bleu.

 

D'un coup, il sent des bras l'entourer. Ce sont d'Harry, il le sait. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sursauter. Le torse d'Harry est collé à son dos, il peut presque sentir sa peau brûler la sienne à travers son tee-shirt.

 

– A quoi tu penses ?

 

S'il avait chaud, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec l'effet que produit le murmure de son meilleur ami contre son oreille. Il se retient de poser ses doigts sur les siens, ou son bras tatoué exposé au soleil.

 

– On l'a vraiment fait, on est partis.

– Oui, je te l'avais promis Lou.

– Je sais, mais...

– Tu n'y croyais pas ?

– Pas avec la vie que nous menions, non.

– Le plus important, c'est qu'on s'en soit débarrassé, de ce passé.

 

Louis se détache des bras de son meilleur ami, il se retourne. Les battements de son cœur ne se calment pas. Harry le trouve magnifique sous les rayons du soleil, sa peau brille et a la couleur du sable. Peut-être le goût, aussi.

 

Après avoir hoché la tête, Louis détourne le regard. Ils se sont regardés trop longtemps, s'en devient presque insupportable. De regarder Harry dans les yeux, d'affronter son regard. Louis ouvre la portière et s'assoit derrière le volant.

 

Ils roulent un long moment, Harry boit une bière et grignote quelques cookies dans la boîte. Il pense aux paroles de Louis. Lui, il y croyait. Il y a toujours cru. Qu'ils finiraient par s'en aller, se débarrasser de cette ville, quitter le poids de leurs parents. Ils étaient seuls contre le monde.

 

Contrairement à Louis, Harry vivait dans une situation plus aisée. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, il devait partager sa chambre avec sa sœur. Mais ils ne vivaient pas dans un taudis. Ses parents travaillaient tous les deux, à seize ans sa sœur avait abandonné l'école pour elle aussi se trouver un emploi. A dix-huit, elle avait trouvé un petit-ami et à vingt elle s'était mariée. Elle avait rapidement quitté la maison familiale après cela. Loin de s'en plaindre, Harry avait enfin sa chambre d'adolescent. Il avait à peine dix-sept ans. Et, au final, sa sœur lui manquait. Avec Louis, elle était la seule à le comprendre un minimum et l'accepter.

 

Ses parents voulaient que, lui aussi, mette fin à ses études et se remonte les manches pour se faire son propre argent. Mais Harry n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon, il voulait continuer à apprendre. Et à son tour enseigner, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Devenir professeur et transmettre le savoir aux élèves, aux personnes dans le besoin. Il savait lire, compter, nommer le système solaire, réciter des poésies par cœur, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

 

A côté de cela, ses parents n'aimaient pas qu'il passe tout son temps libre à vagabonder avec Louis. Il le trouvait de mauvaise influence, vulgaire, impoli et incapable. Ils ne l'avaient rencontré qu'une fois, quand il était venu chercher Harry en vélo. Mais ils pensaient ça, parce qu'Harry revenait tard dans la soirée, début de la nuit, parfois aux premières heures du jour. Le visage sale de terre, les vêtements poussiéreux, les cheveux en bataille.

 

Rapidement, ils avaient deviné que Louis et Harry étaient proches. Au point de devenir LouisetHarry. Inséparables. Tout le monde le voyait. Ce n'était plus qu'eux deux. Dans un monde à part. Ils avaient essayés de punir leur fils, mais Harry avait toujours fait le mur, il aurait bravé tous les interdits pour voir Louis chaque jour.

 

Ils l'avaient forcé à rencontrer des jeunes filles de son âge, Harry ne s'était jamais comporté de manière courtoise ou intéressé avec elles. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient vu leur fils avec une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux noirs, traîner le long de la rivière. Quand ils lui avaient demandé son identité, espérant y trouver leur belle fille, Harry avait simplement répondu qu'ils couchaient ensemble parfois. Sa mère s'était étouffée avec son thé et son père avait serré son journal entre ses doigts.

 

Ils avaient demandé, tu couches avec Louis aussi parfois ? Et Harry avait souris en coin, puis répondu ; peut-être bien. Ils ne souhaitaient pas que leur fils fasse partie de ces gens-là. Ils ne souhaitaient pas que leur fils deviennent l'hérésie de toute la ville. Mais ils avaient beau tout faire pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, Harry n'a jamais cessé de voir Louis.

 

Parce qu'il savait qu'ils finiraient pas s'en aller, ensemble. Et ce jour était enfin venu.

 

Soudainement, Harry pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Louis et ferme les paupières. Il a longuement regardé Louis en se réveillant ce matin, il l'a regardé dormir. Pour se persuader qu'il était bien là, à ses côtés. Que ce n'était pas une illusion, une création de son esprit. Louis ne lui avait jamais paru aussi réel et inaccessible à la fois. Si près, mais hors de portée.

 

Pourtant, il lui suffirait de tendre la main pour sentir le cœur de Louis pulser sous sa poitrine.

 

Louis baisse les yeux quelques secondes vers Harry. Sa chaleur corporelle lui donne déjà des frissons et ses boucles qui caressent sa nuque le chatouillent. Il se mord la lèvre.

 

Et en redressant son visage, tout se passe en une poignet de seconde.

Le bruit d'un klaxon. Un camion qui arrive en face.

Louis a juste le temps de tourner d'un coup son volant, la voiture dérive sur le côté, les premières parcelles d'herbe du champs.

 

Harry se redresse subitement.

Louis appuie sur le frein, longtemps. Les bras tendus, les mains crispées autour du volant.

Son cœur bat à mille à l'heure. Son visage est blanc comme celui d'un mort.

 

Ils reprennent leur souffle.

Le camion s'éloigne déjà, presque perdue de vue.

Louis ne lâche pas le volant. De la fumée s'échappe encore des roues qui ont dû tourner et freiner trop rapidement.

 

Puis un rire. Celui d'Harry. Une main montée contre sa bouche, le regard portée sur un Louis pétrifié.

 

– Ce n'est pas drôle, murmure froidement Louis à bout de souffle.

– Mon dieu... tu aurais dû voir ta tête.

 

Louis n'a pas le courage de râler, il reprend sa respiration. Se détache.

Harry s’esclaffe encore, même s'il essaie de se retenir.

 

– J'ai toujours dit que tu étais un mauvais conducteur Lou... Rappelle toi la fois où tu as manqué de renverser cette mamie ? Sans parler du panneau que tu as renversé en bord de route....

 

Puis, lui aussi se met à rire.

C'est nerveux. Il rit, ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Soulagé d'être encore vivant et en sans aucune blessure.

Ensuite, il tourne le regard vers Harry et se permet de respirer. Ils sont vivants. Tous les deux.

Il n'aurait jamais supporté de ne plus voir Harry sourire.

 

Ils sortent de la voiture, Louis ouvre le capot. De la fumée en sort, grise. Il tousse et soupire. Harry hausse les épaules, pose sa main sur l'épaule de Louis.

 

Sans chercher à réparer la voiture, ils prennent leurs affaires dans le coffre. Et se remettent en route. A pieds.

 

C'est épuisant. Marcher le long d'une route sans fin, sous un soleil de plomb.

Ils s'arrêtent sous un arbre pour s'hydrater. Louis n'a plus qu'une bouteille d'eau, ils la partagent. Harry regarde le bouchon et se dit que poser sa bouche là où Louis a posé la sienne, c'est un peu comme l'embrasser. Alors, il prend une longue gorgée.

 

Louis termine le paquet de chips, en lance quelques uns dans les cheveux d'Harry pour l'embêter. Harry lui jette de l'eau au visage.

Ils en rient, comme des enfants.

 

Ils continuent de marcher, tendent le pouce dès qu'une voiture passe. Pas assez souvent, pour être honnête. Mais jamais aucune ne s'arrête.

Un moment, Harry saute sur le dos de Louis et ils avancent de travers. Louis essaie de courir, il tend les bras sur le côté et Harry s'agrippe à ses épaules en riant. C'est ça, la liberté. Un goût de bonheur et une touche de folie.

 

En soit, ils n'ont pas marché loin ou longtemps. Peut-être depuis deux heures. Mais ils avancent lentement, pour ne pas s'épuiser.

Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, ils voient une voiture à remorque avancer assez lentement.

 

Harry offre un sourire complice à Louis, se met à courir avec son sac à la main, le jette à l'arrière et grimpe dedans.

Louis met un peu de temps à comprendre, il l'observe. Puis il se met à courir aussi, Harry s'appuie sur le bord et tend la main. Louis accélère, parcourt les derniers mètres entre eux et saisit sa main avant de se hisser aussi dedans.

 

Hilares, ils se couchent sur le ventre, leurs sacs entre eux.

Ils rient un moment, reprennent leurs souffles en silence. Puis Harry pose son menton sur ses mains, jointent devant lui. Louis a la tête tournée vers lui, illuminé par sa beauté soudaine. Sous la lumière chaude et chatoyante du soleil, ses cheveux qui volent au gré du vent et son sourire à fossettes.

 

À son tour, Harry le regarde. Retrouve un air un peu plus sérieux. C'est comme si l'instant était figé dans le temps. Ils s'observent sans rien dire.

 

Les yeux de Louis sont d'un bleu encore plus intense et profond que celui du ciel, le bout de son petit nez est rond et Harry a soudainement envie de poser ses lèvres dessus. Goûter la saveur du soleil sur la surface de sa peau.

 

Ils se font tirer de leurs pensées lorsque la voiture s'arrête soudainement, quelques minutes plus tard. Harry fronce les sourcils, puis ils entendent la voix d'une femme.

 

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Sortez de ma voiture ! Sortez tout de suite !

 

Louis se sent vivre à cent à l'heure. Ils se redressent. La femme se tient debout à l'arrière, ses mains sur ses hanches et un air sérieux sur le visage. Louis descend en premier avec son sac, Harry soupire et jette le sien au sol. L'air épuisé, énervé.

 

– Notre voiture est tombé en panne il y a un ou deux kilomètres, on voulait juste trouver un moyen d'aller plus vite...

 

Il retrouve le sol à son tour. Le regard de la femme fait un aller-retour sur son corps, semble d'adoucir immédiatement. C'est vrai qu'Harry semble tout droit sortit d'un rêve. La sueur fait coller son tee-shirt à sa peau, ses boucles sur son front, on perçoit ses tatouages sur ses bras musclés et bronzés, son jean serre à ses cuisses comme une deuxième peau.

 

La femme le détaille de la tête aux pieds, ne prête aucune attention à Louis. Harry saisit son sac, le regard de la femme s'attarde sur ses fesses et elle se mord la lèvre. Elle doit avoir plus de trente ans, Louis trouve cela écœurant.

 

– Je peux vous emmenez où vous le voulez.

– C'est vrai, vous ferez ça ? Demande Harry avec un petit sourire.

– Ouais bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux mon mignon.

 

Harry s'avance vers le côté passager, la femme propose de prendre son sac mais il refuse gentiment. Elle lui ouvre la portière et pose une main dans son dos pour l'aider à monter, sans attendre elle fait le tour et rejoint le volant. Louis s'approche et regarde autour de lui, se mord la lèvre.

 

– Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

– Monte Lou, allez, on ne va pas passer la nuit ici.

– Tu devrais descendre, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

– Louis, monte avec moi, on sera à deux, tu te souviens ? Monte Louis, je t'en prie...!

 

Leurs paroles se succèdent, en murmures précipités. Mais Louis ne bouge pas, le cœur lourd. Il secoue la tête, il entend l'autre portière claquer. Il ne peut pas monter, pas après avoir vu la manière dont la femme reluquait Harry comme un objet sexuel.

 

– Louis, s'il te plaît monte dans cette voiture!

– Non, on ne la connaît même pas... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

– Louis... Louis monte !

 

Encore une fois, il secoue la tête et se recule d'un pas traînant. Sa poitrine se serre, le visage d'Harry se durcit et il râle avant de claquer la porte. Louis a juste le temps de voir la femme passer une main entre ses boucles, puis la voiture démarre.

 

 

 

 

 

Tandis qu'elle s'éloigne, Louis reste seul. Planté au milieu de la route, avec son sac. Harry l'a abandonné. Harry est parti sans lui.

 

Louis a envie de hurler, pleurer, vomir, mourir, cesser de respirer dans un monde où Harry n'est plus à ses côtés. Il n'a pas la force de se battre.

A bout de force, de souffle, de vie, il prend la dernière bouteille de bière dans son sac. Il s'assoit en bord de route et la boit. Trop rapidement. Sa tête tourne un peu. Elle n'est même plus fraîche. Un goût amer lui reste en travers de la gorge.

 

Un goût amer de jalousie, de déception, d'abandon, de colère, de larmes qui ne veulent plus couler parce qu'il en a déjà trop versé dans sa vie. Il ne pleurera pas pour Harry. Il ne pleurera pas pour la seule personne qu'il aime. L'amour l'a fait assez souffrir pour une existence entière.

 

Quand il en trouve le courage, il se lève et se remet à marcher. Son sac pèse lourd, ses jambes ne supportent plus le poids de son corps.

 

Au loin, le soleil décline. Le jour va tomber, et il n'a nul part où dormir. Le jour va tomber, et il est seul. Le jour va tomber, et Harry n'est plus là. Le jour va tomber, et Louis aussi.

 

Mais, c'est sans compter sur la silhouette qu'il voit courir au loin. Il se redresse, fronce les sourcils. Elle se rapproche, le cœur de Louis explose de joie. Il pensait l'avoir perdu à jamais. Son cœur, Harry.

 

Les couleurs reviennent, le soleil brille derrière eux. Derrière leurs corps qui se rapprochent et bientôt se bousculeront et ne se lâcheront plus.

 

Harry est revenu. Il court vers lui, plus vite que jamais, l'air désespéré. Louis a juste le temps d'ouvrir ses bras, son sac tombant au sol et suivit par celui d'Harry, pour le réceptionner.

 

Seulement, ce n'est pas une étreinte dont Harry a besoin. Ce n'est pas une étreinte qu'il veut. Les bras de Louis se referment autour de lui et il n'hésite plus. Une seconde plus tard, ce sont leurs lèvres qui se retrouvent.

 

Louis est chancelant, il n'y croyait plus. Revoir Harry un jour. Le serrer contre lui. L'embrasser. Ce n'est pas un simple baiser, ce n'est pas le même genre de baiser qu'ils ont pu échanger avant avec les autres personnes de leurs vies. C'est totalement différent.

 

C'est un baiser pour avouer tout ce qu'ils n'ont jamais osé se dire, depuis des années. Tout ce qu'ils gardaient secret et caché, au fond du cœur. Leurs bouches s'embrassent et se cherchent désespérément, elles se répondent et se découvrent. Apprennent à connaître le souffle de l'autre, la manière dont il respire, dont le cœur bat à l'intérieur du corps.

 

Les doigts d'Harry se perdent contre la nuque de Louis. Louis, lui, ne sait pas où commencer à toucher sa peau. Il y a tellement d'endroits qu'il meurt d'envie d'effleurer depuis qu'il a posé pour la première fois ses yeux sur Harry. Des années de restriction, de distance, et il veut poser ses mains partout sur lui.

 

\--Je suis tellement, tellement désolé...

 

Le murmure d'Harry est soufflé contre les lèvres de Louis, son regard ancré dans le sien et leurs fronts qui se touchent presque. Une mèche lui tombe devant les yeux, Louis le trouve affreusement sexy et renversant.

 

A nouveau, leurs lèvres se retrouvent et s'embrassent jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir d'autre que la pulsion du cœur sous les doigts. Louis le colle davantage à lui, Harry glisse ses grandes mains chauds sous son tee-shirt. Il a toujours eu une envie affreusement dévastatrice de toucher son ventre. Un petit bout doux et rebondi de peau, un endroit doré et où tout son amour peut résider.

 

Puis le creux de son dos, les courbes de ses hanches... Il halète contre la bouche rosée de Louis et se dit qu'il aura le temps de survoler, embrasser, aimer, goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau bientôt.

 

Louis se recule, le regarde, pose ses doigts tremblants sur les joues d'Harry. Il pleure, sans verser de larmes. Ils sont tous les deux soulagés. Les yeux d'Harry observent son visage, il ne veut plus jamais le voir aussi triste.

 

– Je n'aurais jamais dû partir... Je n'ai pas tenu notre promesse. Quand tu n'es pas monté, j'aurais dû rester. Ça a toujours été et ce sera toujours nous deux contre le monde. Je te suivrais partout où tu iras, Louis. Partout. Si tu veux retourner là-bas, on peut y...

– Non, ça n'a jamais été chez nous. Je ne m'y suis jamais senti chez moi, à part quand j'étais avec toi.

– Et dire que j'ai dû attendre tout ce temps...

– Pour ?

– Pour enfin pouvoir t'embrasser, te tenir la main, t'aimer. Librement.

 

Cette fois, Harry ne peut plus retenir ses mots. Il les a assez retourné dans sa tête. Et Louis ne peut pas cacher le rougissement de ses joues. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre Harry lui avouer ces choses un jour.

 

– Eva, toutes ces filles, tous ces garçons... Nom de dieu, Louis c'était pour te rendre jaloux. Tu n'as donc jamais compris ?

– J'étais trop occupé à l'être, et à essayer de te rendre jaloux aussi. Je n'ai pas... couché avec tant de garçons que ça, tu sais. Et à chaque fois, j'imaginais que c'était toi à la place...

 

La bière lui fait avouer les choses facilement, s'il était sobre, il aurait regretté depuis longtemps de lui confier de tels propos. Le rire d'Harry se fait entendre. Louis sourit, il se croit encore dans un rêve. Il se dit que peut-être la combinaison de l'alcool et du soleil le fait halluciner. Peut-être qu'Harry n'est qu'un mirage.

 

Mais sa bouche semblait tout à fait réelle et vibrante contre la sienne, il a encore le goût des cookies contre sa langue et Harry celle de la bière. L'empreinte brûlante de ses mains sur sa peau, qu'il continuent de caresser du bout des doigts sous son tee-shirt.

 

– L'évidence était devant de nos yeux depuis le départ, et nous n'avons jamais rien vu.

– L'amour rend aveugle, il paraît.

– Mes parents l'ont toujours su, ils me détestaient de t'aimer.

– Ma mère croyait que j'étais l'incarnation du diable, parce qu'elle savait aussi que je te considérais comme plus que mon meilleur ami.

– Elle a vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter, maintenant.

– Peu importe, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'éprouver ces sentiments à ton égard, malgré ce qu'elle en pensait.

 

Harry sourit aux paroles de Louis, il pose un plus chaste et doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le regard de Louis est brûlante, peut-être parce que maintenant il peut voir les signes, il peut percer les secrets de son cœur.

 

Après avoir récupéré leurs sacs, Harry glisse sa main dans celle de Louis. Ils entrelacent leurs doigts, Louis baisse les yeux et un sourire fend ses lèvres.

 

– Mais l'important, c'est que nous soyons ensemble Lou, pas vrai ?

– C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

– C'est ce que je t'ai toujours promis.

 

Louis le fixe un peu trop longtemps, Harry rougit et se mord la lèvre en détournant le regard. Son sourire creuse et dévoile ses fossettes comme jamais auparavant.

 

Ils continuent de marcher, main dans la main, pour trouver un hôtel pour la nuit.

 

Ce soir là, au creux des draps fins, au milieu d'un été brûlant, ils se promettent de ne jamais se laisser. Au fil des baisers qu'il dépose sur son corps nu et tremblant de désir, Harry lui promet de ne plus jamais partir sans lui. Et Louis, du bout des doigts et des lèvres, lui murmure qu'il ne le laissera pas l'occasion de le faire. Et qu'il l'emmènera voir la mer pour lui faire l'amour entre les vagues ensuite.

 

Ils se sont aimés, cette nuit-là, à leur façon. Ce fut un peu maladroit et précipité. Parce qu'ils en avaient besoin et envie, depuis des années. Ils se sont aimés à la sueur de la peau, à la marque des dents et des doigts, au souffle éreinté et aux coups de reins, à l'appel du corps qui se cambre et de la bouche qui ne demande qu'à être embrassée. Ils se sont aimés à en perdre le souffle, la tête, le cœur. Ils se sont aimés jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ne plus savoir penser ou respirer.

 

Mais Harry n'a jamais été aussi heureux, et Louis ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant que sous le poids de son corps. C'était exactement comme renaître après une mort douce et courte, renaître de ses cendres et expérimenter l'amour.

 

Ils se sont accrochés, agrippés l'un à l'autre. Ils se sont regardés dans les yeux, se sont murmurés des promesses. Harry les a toujours tenu, Louis l'a toujours cru.

Parce qu'avec Harry il y avait de l'avenir, de la liberté, une issue, de l'espoir. Mais surtout, de l'amour. Ils ne pouvaient vivre que cela, ça leur était suffisant.

Parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ne veulent parcourir cette route et vivre cette aventure avec personne d'autre.

Ce sera eux deux, ensemble, ou rien.

 

Peut-être qu'Harry lui a dit qu'il l'aimait de la plus belle des façons. Par le langage du corps.

Peut-être que Louis lui a dit qu'il l'aimait de la plus pure des façons. Par le langage du cœur.

Peut-être qu'ils se sont aimés comme ils ont toujours voulu le faire.

Librement.

 


End file.
